A new life
by taytaylious
Summary: The name's Taylor Drake. I'm an overweight, loudmouth, blonde, geek from North Carolina. This is the story of how the Akatsuki yanked me out of my universe and into theirs. (This story is strictly for fun. I write on it whenever I'm bored or can't come up with ideas for my others. That being said, I hope you enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day.

"Did you roll your silverware, brat?"

I woke up.

"Yeeees, Winde. Can I please go now? I don't want the twins' cheese fries to get cold!"

I was late for a normal shift at my job.

"Fine, go ahead, but don't be late tomorrow!"

I made sixty-three dollars from my tips.

"Yeah yeah… Bye Stephen! Bye Doug! I looooove you guys! ~"

I got into my car and sped down the highway to my house.

Little did I know… that this normal day was going to take a turn for the worst…

"Hey, it's Taylor. I got your cheese fries, did mom buy any Arizona tea today?"

I was about half-way home now. The darkening sky made me nervous, so I sped up, hoping to get home before the downpour happened. Driving in the rain unnerved me, because my car wasn't in the greatest of shapes. The tires were balding and the transmission would stall, so the gears wouldn't change. I-phone at the ready, I decided to call one of my twin sisters, Michaela, to pass the time while I hurried home. She would always keep me company, knowing how long the drive from home to work is. We talked for a few minutes about my day and about this shitty customer who spilt his tea all down my apron where my phone, money, and orders were being kept. I was just beginning my monologue on how this was, in fact, NOT the first time it had happened when Mother Nature decided to give me a heart attack.

I'm not sure how familiar you all are with North Carolina, but our weather patterns are incredibly uneven. So, when I say the sky opened up, it LITERALLY opened up. A horrible downpour drenched my car, lightning crackling high in the sky. The sudden change of weather caused me to swerve into the other lane momentarily, dropping my phone into the floorboard.

"What? What happened? Taylor?!"

I could hear Michaela's static voice screeching through my phone, which continued sliding around my feet with each sharp turn I took. The terror in her voice was enough to make me chuckle, and overflow with love. The twins weren't my family by blood. I've known them since elementary school, and while we have our moments like everyone else, they have ALWAYS stuck by me. It's been nearly a year since I moved in with them, for the second time in my life, and I couldn't be happier. To say I had a tough childhood would be an understatement. If not for the friends in my life, I doubt I would even be here to tell you this tale. So, continuing my story, I slowed down a considerable amount, praying it would pass as quickly as it had arrived. This next part was a not-so-smart decision on my own part.

Instead of waiting until I could get stopped to grab my phone, I leaned down, scrapping my hand around to retrieve the technology. I succeeded, too.

"Hey… HEY! Calm the fuck down, I'm okay. I dropped my phone, because it became a monsoon out her—OH SHIT!"

Standing in the middle of the road was a figure, wearing a mask and what looked like a cloak, I didn't get a good look at the time, because of how hard it was raining. He or She had appeared out of nowhere. But what made it even worse is I didn't have time to brake, so my automatic instinct is to yank the car to the right, effectively throwing me into the ditch, along with the car. It's okay though, a tree stopped me before I got too far off the bank. The steering wheel connected with my forehead and after that my memory gets hazy.

I remember how much my body hurt, and finally pulling myself out of the car, only to land in the mud. The figure that caused me to wreck, who had been standing twenty feet away was suddenly in front of me in the blink of an eye. At the time I thought it was because I lost consciousness for a moment, I know better now. Curse words slurred from my mouth as mud started seeping into the seatbelt burn on my chest. I cringed away from the incoming hand, curling in on myself. It was the only defense I could remember, my head to foggy to do much else. Hands grabbed ahold of my body, lifting me fully in the air, before slinging me across his back. I determined my serial killer to be a male, because of how built it seemed his was. Also that he was a serial killer. Who else wears a mask and stands in the middle of the road in a downpour?

Now, let me mention, I am a rather heavy girl. When he slung me over his shoulder, to say I was surprised would be too simple. I was astonished. My fists clenched I beat on his back with as much strength as I could muster, which wasn't much.

"Wha… put me… down…"

That was the last memory I have of this world, because when I awoke the next time? An entire new universe awaited.

A white room.

That's all my mind could comprehend as my eyes creaked open.

This doesn't look like my room, where are the twins? I stretch my body out, arching my back in the process, feeling most of my bones crack with relief. There's a horrible pounding in my skull, making me squeeze my eyes while I get used the dim light filling the room. Once I can keep my eyes open without more pain shooting through my head I twist my body around in the bed, groaning at the ache I feel in my bones, "Guys?"

I begin looking around what is definitely NOT my room when everything that transpired last night resurfaces, "O-oh my god."

The lightning storm, that serial killer mask guy, I wrecked into a tree… He picked me up. Am I in the hospital? Swinging my legs off the side of the little cot I had been laying on I hear clinking and a tug on my ankle. What the… there's a chain on my leg. I'm chained to the ground. I can't leave this room. A bubble of hysteria rises in my chest and I jump up, wincing at the soreness in my body, in a panic. Where the fuck am I?

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!"

Anger replaces the confusion I felt as I jerk my body around the room with what space the chain allows me to do. Anger is an automatic emotion for me when I'm in situations I don't understand or want to be in. I realize it's not a good quality to have, but with what I've been through as a child it's not surprising. The more I jerk around the more I begin to notice, the paint on the walls is peeling, showing the age in the building. The cot I stayed on was simply that. A cot. It was not made for injured patients. There was no sign of medical supplies in here, either.

The room was decently size, with one door and no windows. It reminded more of an insane asylum then a hospital now. I knew it wasn't, however, because I was still in my work clothes. Or what was left of them. My black pants were ripped along the legs, and the only thing that remained on my top was my pink and black lace bra and shredded remains of a black tank top. If I had taken the time to breathe and calm myself down, I would have also noticed the chill in the air, or maybe even heard the footsteps that echoed outside my door.

It was when I picked up the only other piece of furniture in the room, a small table with no drawers, to sling against the wall when the lock clicked.

"Calm yourself, woman."

My back stiffened in surprise, that voice sounded very familiar, but I couldn't place it. There was power behind his tone, so much that I could feel my anger dwindle into fear. Turning my body around slowly, as if there were a wild animal in the room I look upon my kidnapper.

What I see sends me over the edge and I begin shaking, "What the… oh my god. I'm dead. No… I'M CRAZY! This IS an insane asylum… oh my god… why… what the fuck… where is my family… what am I doing here… YOU! You're a figment of my imagination. Holy shit… no no no no…"

Dropping to the ground I curl my fingers into my hair and grit my teeth. I can't be crazy, at least not THIS crazy, because standing in front of me is a man. A man with bright spiky orange hair, tons of piercings, and purple ringed eyes. That's not what makes this insane, though. This man has a name. Two names actually, but the one he goes by in this body… is Pein.

I'm in the presence of Pein, false leader of the Akatsuki and rinnegan holder.

Holy shit… This isn't happening. This isn't real. He's a fictional character, made up in a top selling manga/anime. He's the product of someone's creativity. So, why am I cowering in front of him?

"You are not crazy, and this is not a dream. You have been pulled from your world, into this one. It was an experiment conducted by myself and another, to see if other universes existed. It was successful, however, the strain of moving dimensions is too great to perform again. We have no way of returning you to your own universe. I have come to interrogate you about your world."

Hearing the smooth voice of my figment speaking was being to irk me. What is he talking about? So, Obito and this bastard were experimenting? That wasn't in the anime. Then again, it never gives us details as to what the Akatsuki did before shippuden. If this wasn't a crazed dream… it would make sense. Especially since it wasn't mentioned later on… but why me? I'm just a fat, dimwitted, waitress from North Carolina.

"Why me? Was it random..? Why did you..?" That's when it donned on me, the man who grabbed me, "The mask… the man who took me was wearing a mask, holy shit. WHY DID TOBI KIDNAP ME?!"

If what I think is true… then no one but Pein, Konan, and Obito knows who he really is. I'm not sure if Pein knows he's not Madara, either… So, for now, I'll play it safe.

"…How do you know who that is? Explain, now." So, they didn't know when they took me. Okay… maybe this will keep me alive… Or not… His voice pressed down any type of resistance I could have had. In the back of my mind the fact I couldn't form proper sentences in front of him was beginning to irritate me, but the shock still hasn't worn off, so I answer truthfully, gulping my words.

"U-umm… I-in my world, yours is a story. A rather famous story. I-I'm a huge fan of it… So, I know all about the Akatsuki… like, for instance, your name is P-pein and you're the leader."

I wince as he takes a few steps forward, the mere aura of his presence sending shivers throughout my body but what he does confuses me. Instead of torturing me with some unknown method, like I thought he was going to do, he unchains the lock around my ankle, pulling me up to stand.

"Come with me, I want to know everything you know."

"Y-yes sir."

What have I gotten myself into, now?


	2. Chapter 2

The base is huge. The amount of twists and turns we've taken now is ridiculous. My mind still trying to wrap around all of this nonsense I simply gape at everything. We walk through what resembles a huge family room, or in their case I suppose it would be a place to relax. There's a kitchen connected to it, but it doesn't look like it's ever been used. I mean, I couldn't imagine S-class criminals in the kitchen cooking supper for everyone. Though if one did, I think it would be Deidara or Kisame.

Images of the two wearing aprons presented themselves to my mind and I couldn't resist the giggle that escapes my lips as we exit into another hallway. I've stopped paying attention to the turns a while ago.

Pein doesn't turn his head, but I feel his back stiffen at my laugh, "If what you say is true, and you do know about our organization, then why are you so relaxed?"

Huh. I am pretty relaxed, considering these guys could kill me without blinking and it'd just be another day for them. Thinking carefully about the answer before I answer him, I rub my arms nervously. This man doesn't care why I've been desensitized to the world and the nightmares it carries. So, I'll spare him the details, "I've never been afraid of the dark, even back in my world. I know what darkness feels like… So being surrounded by criminals doesn't bother me."

He doesn't respond to my words, which irritates me too, but I'm not stupid enough to snap at this man. His authority isn't something I can go against. If it had been another brash character I might have lost my life, because of my big mouth. We take another turn, a flight of stairs, and finally arrive. I'm assuming he took me to his office in the top of the tower, "Turn around and close your eyes," surprised by his request I do what he says hesitantly, holding my breath. I feel something being tied around my eyes, a blindfold more than likely. Why is he blindfolding me? A tug on my arm makes me turn around and he guides me through the doorway. I can feel someone's eyes on me, but I don't say anything. I am pushed into a chair and someone else comes into my personal area. This one isn't as intimidating as Pein, but I feel like a mouse being eyed by the cat. An idea of who is staring at me presents itself, when I feel a gloved hand grab ahold of my chin. My body tenses automatically.

"What's your name?"

It's Obito. I knew it. I would recognize that sultry voice anywhere. Props of being a fan girl.

"Taylor…"

"Taylor? What a strange name. Tell me, Taylor, do you know where you are?"

I don't know if he means universe-wise or the actual place. It was Amegakure that the Akatsuki headquarters were in, right?

"…Ame? Th-the hidden rain village, right?"

I hear him chuckle, "Well… it seems she does know about this world. How interesting, but how much, is the question… Do you know who I am?"

A trick question. He's three different people at the moment. What do I say? Do I tell him the whole truth, or the part he wants everyone to know? Or I could play ignorant, since he's not in character. No, I'm not that good of an actress, if he ever shows up with his Tobi persona I would be terrified.

"Wh-which one do you want me to say..?"

I feel his mask brush the side of my cheek, he's too close. Much too close! I feel blood rush to my face, body squirming away, "Hmmm… call me Tobi then." It's a simple phrase, but I can FEEL the threat underneath it. If I say one word about his other two personas… I would die. My mouth goes dry.

"O-okay, Tobi-san…"

"It seems she knows about our culture too. Pein, call an emergency meeting. I want you to introduce this girl as the newest member."

I feel my jaw go slack, "WHAT?! I can't be a member of the Akatsuki! What am I supposed to do? I couldn't—" His hand covers my mouth.

"You're too loud. We're going to present her as a psychic. You're going to prove your worth by telling us each member's power. That will keep you alive, until I need your information."

My shoulders drop and I begin to say something else, but something tells me not to argue with these two. I hear Obito whispering to Pein, but I can't make out anything they're saying. I wish they would take this damn blindfold off of me! It's tempting to take it off myself, since my arms are free.

"Hai. The meeting will hold place in the morning. Taylor, you will receive your own room today and Konan is going to show you around. You are welcome to use the kitchen, it's filled with supplies. There are two bathrooms. A large one for the members, and a personal one for myself and Konan. You will be using the large one."

I'm sharing a bathroom with seven grown men. My heart drops. My eyes are finally freed from their prison, zooming in on the only female member of Akatsuki. Konan, she's even more beautiful in real life. My eyes roam down her body, taking in every last detail. This is the woman who lost her love. This is the woman who is strong enough to take on any man in this organization, including Obito. She was my idol in my own world, I could only hope to be strong like her. My eyes zoom in on the paper flower in her deep blue hair and I feel tears try to surface as I remember what she's going to go through.

"Please stop staring at me."

We weaved through the hideout again, retracing the path I took earlier with Pein. Unlike when I was with him, I didn't feel the need to cower down. Konan is just as deadly as he is, but she doesn't exude that sense of authority he has. So, one the way back I let my curiosity show.

"Umm… Konan-sama?"

"What is it?"

"What am I going to do about clothing..? My clothes are… kind of ruined," Most of my body is visible through the tears. With so much going on, being half-naked never crossed my mind. I'm sure it didn't bother the three that witnessed my lumpy form, but I would prefer to have something to cover myself before the rest of the group arrived. It's not that I'm self-conscious about my size. Being fully clothed when I'm introduced to a group of talented killers is a natural wish.

"After I show you to your room and get your cloak, we'll go to the market and get a few items you'll need. Being the only other girl, I will stock you up on the feminine products."

"I appreciate it," smiling at the older woman I switch my attention back to the living room I passed earlier. They said I was allowed to use the kitchen. A growl erupted from my stomach as I thought about all the food I could make later. Cheeseburgers, noodles, pancakes, mac-a-roni. A true fat girl, body and soul.

It didn't take long for us to get to my new room after that, apparently it's the fifth door down the hallway on the left. I was told the bathroom is across the hall from my room and that I was put there so I wouldn't be caught wandering the base. This would be the area I'm allowed access too.

My room was a drastic improvement from the one I woke up in, that's for sure. It held a twin size bed, nightstand, closet, and a window. The walls were an off-white color, but they didn't peel like the other room's wall had. My official Akatsuki cloak and a set of blankets were laying on the mattress. I guess that's ninja for you. Konan stayed outside of the room, which I'm grateful for. I still haven't had time to process all of this insaneness. I was kidnapped, pulled into the Naruto-verse, and now I'm a mock member of the Akatsuki. It was so much to take in, so instead of dwelling on the details I will accept all of this for the moment; at least until I'm alone.

Whipping my cloak around my shoulders, suppressing the fan girl giggle that wanted to shake my body, I walk back out of my new room, "Okay. I'm ready."

Ame was as dreary as I remember from the anime. The sky was dark with rain, a constant drizzle keeping my hair damp as Konan led me down the streets of the market. I was given strict instructions before leaving.

Do not talk to the citizens.

Do not react to any of their comments or actions.

Return as soon as possible.

The Akatsuki has a reputation to uphold, I guess. It may be the hardest command I've ever had. People were streaming through the streets, and when they say Konan coming they would just part, like the red sea. Their expressions were filled with awe at their angel walking through the streets. A few glanced my way, surprise etched on their faces, but soon returned to the blue bobbed woman. I couldn't help but grin, I'm famous now!

Entering a shop towards the end of the street we don't stop at the front of it, instead making our way to the back, where a woman sat sewing some kind of kimono. It looked very intricate and I missed the first half of their conversation from staring.

"—needs outfits."

"So, you finally got another female team member? I've been waiting for this," the woman had a big bun resting on top of her head the color of steel, glasses framing brown eyes as they surveyed me. Her gaze was beginning to make me uncomfortable. I felt like an insect on display in a museum.

"You got a name, runt?"

Runt? Who did she think she was calling a runt? Even in this universe I'm the youngest one around! God, I think I've even a few months younger than Deidara… shit.

"Taylor. I'm not a runt," scrunching my eyebrows together I glare at the old hag who seemed amused by my spout of childish anger. That only served to make me pout further, crossing my arms underneath my large chest. I hear her chortle, a wheezy breath making her cough afterwards. A smoker then.

"Alright, Tay-chan, strip out of your uniform. I need to get measurements," tugging on the cloak around my body I grumble at how excited she seems to be. Eyes take in my half-naked presence and I glare as she begins to laugh again.

"Oh dear me, you look like you've been through Hell today. Alright, let's see if I have anything that suits you. ~"

Hours pass as the woman whips me around the store, shoving shirts, pants, bras, underwear, and pajamas, shoes, dresses, and ninja equipment into my arms. I must have tried on every last item in my size before it was over. I've never expressed to you all the hatred I have for shopping. I love getting new clothes, that's not it at all, but it's so time consuming. I think Konan even got impatient after a while, though her blank expression didn't let any thought pass through.

"UGH! Are we done yet?!"

"Patience, brat. This will probably be the only time I EVER get to see you. I want to make sure my only other girl is well stocked. Woman are more fragile than men, we need the finer things in life," her words irritate me to no end. I cannot wait to be rid of this woman and her insistent nature. Pulling a pair of black tight-fitted capris on and an over-sized blue shirt on, I jerk away from the crazy look in her eyes, "I have enough clothes now. Can we leave, Konan-sama?"


	3. Chapter 3

Once back at the base, I put the many packages of clothing I receive in the closet of my room, shoving the underwear into the nightstand beside my bed. The seatbelt burn on my chest has been aching all day, mud still crusted in the wound itself. Konan left me as soon as we arrived here, warning me one last time not to wander places I shouldn't be. Sheets on the bed now, I shift through the pajamas that insane woman gave me. I have more clothes now than I ever owned in my old world. I've never been the type to overstock on such trivial things. Pulling out a pair of short shorts and one shoulder shirt I grab a clear pair of undies, toiletries tucked under my arm, and poke my head out the door. Looking down each side of the hallway I feel a feeling of unease as I step out of the false safety of my room. It's only a couple feet to the bathroom across the hall from me, but it felt like hours while I scurried towards it.

Door closed tightly behind me I send a silent curse up to the gods at the lack of locks the door has. It's not surprising, but still irritating. The room itself is about twice the size of my bedroom. Four showers line the wall in the back, a tub connecting to the corner next to the door. It's square shaped and big enough to fit about six people. My eyes drink in the sight of such a large bathtub. I had just been planning to take a quick shower, but that bathtub… it was calling to me.

So, that's how my first bath transpired. It took what felt like an hour for it to fill with steaming hot water, but it was well worth the weight as I sink into it. The water stings my skin, burning the wound on my chest as it cleans the mud from it. A cry of pain grits through my teeth, but I force myself to stay in the water, allowing it to clean me of everything I've been through the past few days. Rubbing a washcloth along my arms I begin the process of scrubbing the grim from my body, relief flooding my body when see razors among the toiletries she gave me. I would save that for last, dunking my head underneath the hot water, wetting my blonde hair. Shampoo and conditioner are gifts made by the gods, I'm telling you. Running my fingers through the long strands of hair I twist my hair into a bun and use the bubbles to form a crown around my forehead. A giggle leaves my lips as I continue forming the bubbles into fun shapes and imitate the many people I create. A girl has to indulge her inner child once in a while.

"Man, I'm exhausted, un."

My entire body freezes at the familiar speech impediment. Oh god no. They're not supposed to be here till morning.

"We would have arrived sooner, but you took your time finishing your part of the mission," that low gruff voice is Sasori, in his weird scorpion puppet form.

They're not supposed to be here till in the morning! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, "Oh fuck," dunking my head under the water I scrub the last of the conditioner out of my hair as quickly as I can. I will not be caught with my pants down!

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to take a shower before we check in with Leader-sama, un—"

I hear the door creak open just as my head breaks the surface. My eyes widen with horror when I see blonde hair come into view and I whip the towel I had on the edge as quickly as I could, face blood red, "S-SOMEBODY'S IN HERE!"

I can almost hear both of their forms tensing at my sudden screech. What happened next shocked me. I didn't have time to even wrap the towel around my body before a kunai was digging into my throat, a pair of strong arms shoving me down against the tub, "Who the fuck are you, un?"

Growling at the audacity this man has, attacking a naked, UNARMED, girl in the tub I lower my voice, death seeping through my tone, "Get your hands off of me, Deidara."

"Not until you tell me who you are—"

"I'M A NEW MEMBER OF THIS FUCKING GROUP NOW GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, BEFORE I BREAK YOUR GODDAMN NECK YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

Bucking my body backwards I feel his foot slip under the water, a surprised yelp erupting from both of us as we tumble into the water, splashing it everywhere. Soapy water went up my nose, burning my nostrils as it fills my lungs. I'm sure Deidara wasn't fending much better considering my entire body was holding him under water. Shoving my feet down on the bottom of the concrete I wrap my arms around his shoulders and push upwards, breaking both of our heads above water. Gagging on the liquid forcing itself back up I lean against the side, "Fu-UH-ck, A-are you… okay…?"

Twisting my head around to look at the now soaked blonde I see him in a similar position, coughing up water that made its way down his throat. Another presence rises in front of me and I look up to stare right into Sasori's hateful glare. A shiver erupts through my spine and I realize I'm naked again.

"While you two were having a lover's quarrel, I spoke with Zetsu. She is the reason behind the meeting in the morning, Deidara. Now if you'll excuse me," I watch him trudge away slowly with wide eyes. I completely forgot about Zetsu the cannibal. I WANT TO MEET HIM TOO!

"Y-you're a new mem…ber, un?"

His voice breaks the awkward silence we were experiencing and I drop my body back into the water, coving my breasts with my arms, "D-don't look at me, HENTAI!"

I see his eyebrow twitch at my exclamation, but I can't help it. This boy is my age, attractive, and staring at me with interest in his one visible eye. Whether that interest was from my current position or the fact I'm the new member is debatable; at least to me. Anyone in my world would be horrified. It was only natural.

"I'm not a pervert, un!"

"Then stop staring at me!"

"I-I'm not staring at you, un!"

"Turn around!"

"F-fine!"

Relaxing slightly as his back becomes visible to me I jump out of the tub as quickly as I can, throwing on the pajamas I had laying on the bench to the side. It took a minute to get the damn bra over my head, but once it was secured I turned back around, arms wrapped tightly around my body, "O-okay… I'm decent now…"

"Crazy woman, un," pulling himself out of the tub he turns back around and glares at my red cheeks, "Now who the fuck are you?"

"My name's Taylor, but I'm not allowed to say anything else until tomorrow."

"How'd you know who I was?"

I had the incredible urge to make a smart alec response like, 'You're the only one who looks like a girl.' But instead I gave a light shrug and kick my foot nervously, "You'll find out tomorrow."

"Hmph, fine."

I see his body flicker then disappear. That's going to take some getting used to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Me again. I received my first review and it inspired me to write a new chapter! I will not pain you with the details of my fan girl squealing or my sisters' glares at how unmanageable I was at the time, just know that **_**Taryn **_**has a special place in my heart now! 3**

**Now, back to business. I decided to switch between third person and first person in this chapter, just because I wanted to write everyone's reactions in their own words and not from Taylor's view. The next chapter will go back to being through her eyes. I enhanced her knowledge just a bit from my own, I thought it would come off better with them, considering NOTHING should take them by surprise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but oh how I wish I did.**

**~Third Person~**

The next morning came quicker than Taylor could have imagined. Sprawled out on the hard mattress in her room she was oblivious to the others arriving to the base in quantity. A filthy mouthed Jashinist made his way through the compound with his miser partner, complaining the whole way, he had been since they'd finished their mission.

"Why the fuck did we have to race our asses back to this hellhole in person? Couldn't we have just manifested ourselves like always?"

The miser tilted his head in thought, an irritated growl leaving his lips at the obnoxious man beside him, "We'll find out when we get to the conference room, Hidan." He was quite displeased with his partner at the moment, the man had killed a rather high bounty they had been hunting and he couldn't receive the reward without a heartbeat. It was a detrimental loss to Kakuzu and if he could, he would have killed the bastard.

"Fuuuck!"

Another pair arrive soon after, weaving through the labyrinth calmly. The taller of the two, a blue skinned shark man, swings his gigantic sword up to rest on his shoulder and heaves a sigh. They had been in fire country when they received the order, so in order to make it on time they had to travel at a break neck speed the whole way here. It was exhausting to say the least, but looking at his black haired partner, he knew they could do it again without dropping.

"So, Itachi. What do ya think they gathered us here for?"

"Leader-sama has a good reason for gathering everyone in person."

"I know, but it's rare for us to be here in person. Must be something exciting!"

"Hn."

Passing that very reason's room without a glance, the two men continue their path in silence. The conference hall just ahead, Hidan's voice reaching their ears before they could open the door. Everyone else had already arrived, sitting in their respective spots. Pein stood at the front of the long table, Konan standing next to him. Deidara had his arms crossed in irritation, his face twisted into a glare. He'd met the reason behind this meeting and was not impressed with the woman. It had nothing to do with the fact she almost succeeded in drowning the blond terrorist. Her cocky attitude and foul mouth reminded him to much of another member and he did NOT want another Hidan running around, no matter how different in scale their bloodlust was.

"Can we get this over with, un?"

Pein turns his attention to the bomber, steady voice reciting an order that would, no doubt, earn him grief, "Deidara. You will retrieve the woman while I inform the rest of the group what has transpired."

His one visible eye widening with anger, the blonde grits his teeth, "Why me, un?"

"Are you defying my orders?"

Before the blonde could dig his grave any further, Sasori speaks up in his gruff tone, saving his partner from losing his head. Finding a new one would be much too troublesome, "Hurry it up, brat. You know how I hate to wait."

Growling at the injustice of it all, he slams his chair backwards and storms out of the room. The other members blink in confusion at what happened. It's the purple eyed man that speaks first, "The fuck was his problem?"

"I've called you all here today, to introduce a new member to the Akatsuki."

Surprise radiates throughout every member in the room, aside from Sasori and Konan. Hidan jerks forward, his fist slamming into the table, "Holy fucking shit!"

Tilting his head, Itachi flickers his gaze from the loud Jashinist back to their leader, confusion radiating from his stiff form, "What is the meaning of this?"

"She has unique abilities and a vast knowledge of the world that no one else has. In some ways, you could consider her a psychic. She's from a faraway land that cannot be infiltrated again. Her name is Taylor Drake, and she will not leave this compound, will not participate in the fighting, nor will she interact with the world. Her sole purpose is to give information as we need it. However, she is now a full member and will be treated as such."

Kisame grins viciously at the announcement, chuckling at the reasoning behind this woman becoming a member. It sounds more like she's just a prisoner with benefits, "And where is this mystery girl?"

**~Back to Tay~**

"_Come quickly, Senpai!" I run down the hallway made of crystal with Bilbo, growling at how fast time was going by. At this rate I wouldn't make it!_

A knock resounds through the room.

"_I will not let you take the card, Loki!" Waving my wand with perfect precision I send a spell of disarming towards the Norse God. His eyes burn with insanity, a cackle erupting from his mouth._

"_Who are you to stop me, woman?!"_

"Oi."

"_SENPAI!" Blood runs down my chest, ruining the sacrificial ivory-white gown I had been dressed in. I see the knife sticking awkwardly out of my shoulder, Bilbo chained below me on the cold floor, "Senpai, you can't die!"_

The door creaks open.

_Standing before me was the mighty Smaug, my deity in all rights. Bowing as lowly as I could manage in my injured form I stutter formalities, "M-mighty lord S-smaug… i-it is an honor…"_

"Still asleep?! Fucking woman, un! Wake up," he begins walking to the bed.

"_The fight is over… Now take your clothes off, Taylor." Red begins to flood my cheeks, Obito running a hand down my side. I know it's only to heal my wounds, yet I can't help but wish it was for another reason. Slipping the dress off my skin, I step out of it, refusing to look at the man in front of me._

"Mmmmm… noooo, I-I can't," a whimper escapes my lips and I squirm deeper into my bed, unaware of the other body in my room. I could feel the beginnings of consciousness break through my lovely dream. My hand slips into my oversized shirt, scratching an itch right below my breast, a growl erupting in the room when I feel my shirt shift.

My body freezes instantly at the sound. That wasn't a part of my dream… There's someone in my room.

"I know you're awake, un. I saw your body tense. Now get up! The meeting has started and I'm supposed to bring you in," the voice I hear relaxes my muscles, but I can't help the shiver that shakes my body as I remember that none of this is a dream, no matter how incredible it seems. Eyes creaking open slowly I see his bright blue eye staring down at me with fury. What did I do to piss this guy off so badly? Irritation begins to burn in my chest at the nerve he has. If my breathing really that aggravating?

Wait… he said the meeting had started. The meeting with the rest of the members?!

"Shit!"

Ripping the blanket off of my body I jerk out of the bed, slamming my shoulder into his when I rush past him. Cursing at how unorganized I am, I begin shifting through my closet of clothes throwing acceptable outfits to the side as I come across them, "How long has it been going on? Am I in trouble? Fuck," stripping off my pajamas without a second thought I pick up the black capris I'd worn back from the market and pull them on. I feel his eyes on me again and I almost screech at how useless he's being at the moment. Turning around with fire in my similarly blue eyes I grind my teeth together, "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!"

"So, you have no problem changing in front of me today, but last night you almost drown the both of us because I caught you naked, UN?!"

"THAT'S what your problem is? Look, I'm sorry I almost killed you. It was an accident, I wasn't expecting any of you to show up till today and when you showed up I freaked out. Not to mention you ATTACKED me while I was soaking wet," glancing down at the bra and pants I have on I shrug, "Plus I'm not actually naked right now."

"You didn't almost kill me, un! Now hurry up, before Leader-sama kills the both of us!"

Slinging on a red V-neck with elbow length sleeves, I run my fingers through my hair before throwing it up in a messy bun, and whip my cloak around my body, "Okay, okay, I'm ready. Let's… go meet the rest of the gang."

**~Third person~**

Now that the entire Akatsuki was filled in on why they had been assembled, they waited as patiently as each individual could manage to meet the mystery girl Pein had spoken of. Seconds turned into minutes and finally a voice broke through the silence in the room, "What is taking the brat so long?!"

Sasori flicks his scorpion-like tail in irritation. Waiting was not his forte and his foolish partner knew that well; He would punish him severely if they didn't arrive as quickly as possible. A set of black eyes rests on the hunched over member, a toothy grin spreading across his face at how easily it seemed to be to anger the puppeteer. Folding his arms behind his head calmly the shark-like man decides to push the impatient soul just a bit.

"Losing our temper so easily, are we Sasori? How unlike you."

"Patience is not one of my better suits, the brat had better hope he—"

"It wasn't my fault, un! She was still a–fucking-sleep when I got there, okay?"

"God. Just throw me under the bus, why don't you, you fucking sissy-boy," Growling at the boy hiding her from view, Taylor resorts to her natural anger to hide the nerves racing through her veins. They had arrived outside the doors just as Kisame, another figure of her affection back in her old world, finished speaking. She watches with amused satisfaction when the blonde stiffens at her childish insult. He was simply too easy to rile up, almost as easy she was.

"What the fuck did you just say, un?"

"Bahahaha! The woman has bite," biting back the blood rushing to her face at Kisame's compliment Taylor finally steps out from behind Deidara, making herself visible to the rest of her newly acquired teammates. Every single set of eyes were trained on her body and she couldn't help squirming. Attention like this was something the girl avoided at any cost.

"H-hello, I'm Taylor. Nice to meet everyone…"

"This bitch is the newest member? What the fuck! The Akatsuki lets anyone in now, don't they?"

Vivid blue eyes widened at the foul mouthed Jashinist's exclamation, though it wasn't as insulting as it could have been, the girl shifts her furious glare towards the silver haired man, sitting casually in his sit, as if nothing he had said was upsetting. Of course, the man had an ulterior motive to insulting the obese girl, who was still standing next to the door. Her posture spoke volumes and he couldn't help the wicked grin that spread across his face, the girl didn't even flinch at his malice. There was no fear in her eyes when she spoke next, her voice carrying promises of death as she acknowledges his challenge.

"Hidan. Twenty-two years old, you're from Yugakure, which was originally a shinobi village but later became a tourist attraction. Outraged, you slaughtered everyone and turned to a cultist group who worshipped a deity named Jashin. Delving into forbidden techniques you acquired immortality and even if your head is detached you'll survive. Your abilities include wielding a three-pronged scythe, enhanced physical prowess, and something akin to a curse. If you get ahold of your victim's blood you can use your own blood to create a symbol on the ground and your appearance changes drastically. Black skin and white bone-like markings appear on your skin and hereafter any pain inflicted to yourself will be inflicted onto your victim. It can be broken if you're removed from your circle. Don't fuck with me," keeping her voice steady the long blonde haired girl recites everything she knows about the man who was so quick to put her down. A rigid silence erupts in the room as the members reassess the girl and her abilities. Shock visibly shows on the mauve-eyed man, his mouth hanging open at the information the girl so easily spewed from her lips.

"How the FUCK did you know all of that, bitch?"

Anger set in his posture the Jashinist stood sharply, grabbing ahold of the scythe resting against the table. Before he could continue his act of intimidation, Pein spoke sharply, earning a detested glare from the immortal, "Do not underestimate this woman. I brought her here to provide proof to the knowledge she holds, would anyone else care to hear more?"

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group once more and it was unanimous that her skills would not need proven further. Hidan himself plopped back down in his chair, cursing everyone in the room. Pride in herself brimmed as the girl tried to hide the smirk that threatened to spill over, even that arrogant blonde was gaping at her. Oh how she wanted to taunt that expression, but the girl valued her life and knew not to push too hard. They were S-class criminals after all.

"Now that this matter has been resolved, you are dismissed. It will be a week or so before you receive new assignments," followed by his companion, Pein walks swiftly out the door, pausing long enough to give Taylor a warning, "Do not test their patience."

A shiver ran down the girl's spine at his words and she nods her head, swallowing the lump forming in her throat. They really were going to leave her alone with the rest of the group. What was she going to do now?

"Hn," Itachi stood just as quickly as their leader had and walks past her without a single glance. Unease resting deep in his chest at the information the girl held, exactly how much did this woman know?

"Well, if that's all," Kisame took his partner's example and stretched out his long limbs, a shower was long overdue in his book, their trip quickly catching up with him. Giving their new member a long glance he grins at how she was still squirming nervously, despite the bravado her voice carried. So, she wasn't stupid. Good, it would keep her alive.

"We'll have to sit down for a chat sometime, Taylor Drake. I'd like to know what you about me."

Returning the smirk with a smile of her own Taylor crosses her arms across her chest, he really was as charismatic as she thought he'd be, his scary appearance warding off any unworthy companions, "You got it, Kisame," and before the rest of the group has time to respond to her presence the girl turns around, not bothering with a farewell and walks out of the room. The rumbling in her stomach leading her to the fully stocked kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Look at me. Updating the story and stuff. No, but really. Reviews make my entire life better. Thank you again, Tayrn. **

**Now, as for this chapter. There's nothing really special I need to address, I guess. I hope you like it though!**

**Since I don't have anything special to say, I'm going to recommend an author on FF. My personal favorite author, Darkpetal16. All of her stories are fantastic, especially Sakura and Sasori. Those are my favorite, so if you like stories with OC's then I definitely suggest checking her out!**

**Disclaimer: I, Taylor the amazing, do not own Naruto or the characters from Naruto.**

Panic begins to race through my veins as I turn down a new hallway, cursing my lack of directional sense as I wander through the base. I'd been in such a hurry when Deidara started pushing me towards the conference hall that I didn't pay any attention to the twists and turns we made to get there.

"Did we take a left or a right here...?"

Looking down the left side I see stairs at the end and dart down them. We went up two flights to get to the meeting, which means I have one more flight to find before the kitchen is in my grasp. Growling at how hopeless I feel my head twists around again, looking for those glorious stairs.

"Don't tell me the new bitch got herself lost! That's fucking priceless, aren't you supposed to be a fucking psychic?"

Before my heart has time to stop I feel a large hand wrap around the back of my neck, sending uneasy shivers down my spine. The bloodthirsty Jashinist tightens his grip leaning so close I can feel his breath spread along the side of my face. I resist the urge to whimper, despite the murderous intent I can practically taste coming off of him; I will not give him or anyone else the satisfaction.

"Humph. What do you want, Hidan?"

"I want to know how you knew my entire life story."

That's the longest sentence I've heard him spew without cursing in… well… ever. Swallowing a chuckle before it could slip, I shrug my shoulders, jerking away from his body. As our interaction continued he pushed forward until his front was pressed flush against my back and it made me even more uncomfortable than the threat of death his words held.

"I'm a psychic, didn't you pay attention during the meeting?"

"Cut the bullshit. I want to know how the fuck you knew all of that. Or do I need to fucking carve it out of your fat ass?"

I tense at the sound of the chain connected to his scythe rustling with his movements. I know he doesn't need that to kill me though. I'm one of the most unathletic people in either world, but I'll be DAMNED if I'm going to roll over for these assholes the whole time I'm here. I'd rather die.

I was bullied my entire life back home, even by my so-called family. The longer it went on the angrier I became inside until eventually I exploded. It happened in sixth grade, I was eleven.

I'd been minding my own business, chatting with the only friend I had on the bus. We were on our way home after a long day at school and I'd been in the process of explaining why I DIDN'T want to go home when I felt a tap on my shoulder. An eighth grade girl named Shelby, my main cause of grief that year, was giggling about something with her devilish friends. I didn't understand why she would tap my shoulder, so assuming she was just teasing me again I went to turn back around. Until I heard what she'd been trying to say through her laughter.

"You have a big wad of gum in your hair."

Back then I was an incredibly shy girl with no self-confidence, my hair being the one exception to my self-hatred. My hair is a light honey color with an ashy undertone and at the time it reached my waist in length, so when my hand grazed the HUGE wad of gum tangled in my hair I felt my entire soul begin burning with rage. My vision shifted to a dark shade of red and I rose to my feel slowly, gritting my teeth so hard I'm surprised they hadn't cracked.

"YOU BITCH!"

I wasn't sure what I planned on doing, but I launched myself at her, acting on pure instinct. All I could think of was all the nasty comments she'd taunted me with, all the times she'd tripped me in the aisle, and now she'd ruined the only part of me I'd taken pride in.

I was going to kill her.

My hands wrapped around her throat and I watched myself begin slamming her head into the bus window, tears streaming down my face. Everything around me became foggy as I continued to strangle her, all of the shouting and arms trying to pull me off of her were distant noises. It wasn't until my bus driver picked me up and threw me off of her did I realize what I'd almost done. That incident changed me. Afterwards I stopped letting people push me around. Even when the odds were stacked against me, and I had no chance of winning I fought back. I never gave up then and I sure as hell wasn't about to start now.

"Go fuck yourself, you Jashin-thumping bastard," whipping around I begin to walk down the hall again, my heart racing a mile a minute. This is different from some middle school bully or drunk step-father. I just cussed out a skilled serial killer.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME, BITCH?!"

Skilled at killing, not too bright when it comes to conversation apparently. I ignore him and continue to quicken my pace, forcing the fearful tingle in my tailbone to settle down.

I knew it was coming. I knew as soon as I smarted off to that asshole I was in deep shit, so why did I scream in surprise when I felt his arms shove me against the wall?

"I don't give two shits who you are or what you know, but I won't let some stupid weak SLUT insult me!"

His hand wraps around my neck, squeezing the last of my air from my lungs as he continues spewing curses towards me. I feel panic rise in my chest and my feet start lashing out, hands clawing at the hand holding me in the air. Is this how I'm going to die? I don't want to die yet. I have so many dreams and wishes to complete.

No.

I won't die.

I can't.

Struggling for a few moments more I let my body go limp, feinting unconsciousness and hoping like hell I don't actually pass out before he drops me. It's when I feel his hand begin to slacken and his tone of voice change to triumphant that I strike, shoving my knee as hard as I can into his groin, hitting that sweet spot.

"FUCK!"

Now sprawled on the ground I rub my throat, drinking in air as quickly as I possibly can. The fact that my plan actually worked surprises me, but I don't have time to worry about that. Standing as fast as my light headed conscious would allow me, I shove my fist into his Adam's apple as hard as I possibly can, listening to the mass murderer begin choking on his air, bending over even further than he had before. Not waiting to see if THIS plan works I take off down the hall, twisting and turning whichever way I can, darting down the first flight of stairs I can find. He's not allowed to kill me, but I don't want to find out what he could possibly do without death nor do I want to find out if he'd actually follow the no-kill order.

Heaving in even more air than before I pause at the bottom, holding the stitch in my side. Fuck, I really need to work on my stamina. Stretching my head back to the stairs I pause to listen for any approaching footsteps or cursing. What I hear causes the blood to drain from my facial features.

"HERE I COME, YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

Taking off down the hall I let loose a rather loud squeal, turning down a familiar hallway finally. Just a little bit further and I'd be in the kitchen, where there are knives and other sharp objects. More cursing can be heard behind me as I dart past the blonde terrorist almost colliding into Kisame in the process of dodging him.

"Can't talk, about to die," explaining my situation best I can while I twirl around his tall figure and ram into the kitchen counter, rustling through every drawer I could get my hands on until I finally find one filled with big cook's knives, the really long sharp ones.

"Found you, bitch."

Whipping around faster than even I thought possible I hold the knife as closely to my body as I can, growling at the red faced man in front of me, "Stay the fuck away from me, you crazy motherfucker!"

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING MUTILATE YOU!"

"TRY IT!"

My hands begin to tremble when I see his body tense, obviously about to tackle me down when the blue toned man I almost ran into walks past Hidan and pause in between us. A smirk filled with what is obviously amusement graces his face, "So, what'd you do to piss Hidan off?"

"He fucking jumped me in the hallway. I called him a Jashin-thumping bastard and told him to go fuck himself! He attacked me, so I kneed him in the nuts and punched him in the throat," a tremor could be heard in my explanation that drove me crazy, because now these guys know how scared I actually am. I see Hidan open his mouth, but before that Kisame bursts out laughing, taking both of us by surprise. Blinking in confusion I turn my attention to the shark, his posture staying completely relaxed even in this tense environment.

"I can't believe you let a teenage CIVILIAN girl get the best of you, Hidan! I knew the girl had some bite to her, but damn," another roar of laughter left his lips and I feel pride swell in my chest. I did get him. He didn't expect me to fight back and I did. Turning my glare back to the silver haired man I watch fury etch itself onto his features, "She fucking… I thought… FUCK YOU KISAME!"

"Hidan, do I need to detach your head from your body? Stop making such a ruckus. It's bothersome and I'm trying to finish counting the books," jumping at the sound of a new voice I see Kakuzu twirl around in his chair at the table in the living room, narrowing his eyes at the both of us, focusing on the knife in my hands, "That knife is for cooking, so if you don't plan on using it for that purpose I suggest you put it away. Dulling it for any other purpose is a waste of money."

Oh for the love of… That's what he's worried about. Glancing back at Hidan I see the tense moment has evaporated with the arrival of the rest of the gang. His foul mouth has now turned to his miser partner, complaining about how I insulted his religion and all this other nonsense I didn't care enough to listen to. Finally lowering the knife I groan at the strain I put on my muscles, which were still sore from my little trip.

"Hey kid, what did you plan on doing with that knife? You know he can't die, so what was the point?"

I hear Kisame rustling through the cabinets, searching for ready to eat food and pause to think about his question.

That is a very good question.

"I was going to cut his head off. Or die trying," shrugging my shoulders I return the knife to its rightful place and turn back around to open the fridge, eyes widening at how empty it was. It makes sense, I doubt any of them actually cook food, so anything with an expiration date would have been a waste of money. All that occupied it was a carton of eggs, condiments, and random fruits or vegetables that would be acceptable to eat without an actual meal, such as apples, oranges, carrots, celery, and apparently onions. My nose wrinkles at the sight of the worst creation in the universe. Onions were disgusting, cooked or raw. Sweet or wild. I despised them with my very being. Almost as much as Kabuto.

"Fully stocked, my ass."

"Hmm? Are you gonna cook something," I feel a head near my shoulder and glance over to see Kisame peeking over me with curiosity written all over his face.

"I was going to, but there's nothing to cook."

"Did you check the freezer?"

Feeling my eye twitch at the obvious action I should have taken I sigh and reach up, opening the top half of the fridge. It's not much better than the bottom half, but there is frozen meat in it. Grinning in victory I pull it out, glancing to see what kind it is. It looks like hamburger. Good, I can work with that. Dunking under the shark's arm I throw the meat into the sink, filling it with hot water to speed along the defrosting and start sorting through the cabinets.

"Do we have any spi—there they are. Hey, Kisame, will you hand me that pack of noodles?"

It's hard to explain, but I feel completely at ease around this man. I know he's one of the most deadly people in this organization, but his charismatic nature and easy going attitude make me relax around him. I can tell it amuses him too, or at least I think that's why he keeps chuckling. Reaching over my head he takes the big pack of pasta noodles off the top shelf, a task I would have had to climb on the counter for and sets it down in front of me, "Thanks man. Ch," twirling around his body another time I start searching through the fridge again, opening every compartment, "I wish we had cheese. That'd be per—OH MY GOD CHEESE! I'M A FUCKING GOD! Yeeeees!"

Giggling in triumph I toss the block onto the counter and start humming music from my own world. Particularly a song by Christina Aguilera, whipping around the kitchen. This is something I could do, something normal even in this world. Cooking was never my strong suit back home, but it felt good to do something ordinary.

"—a little bit of naughty, it's a little bit nice—"

Droning out everything else in the room, I start crumbling the 'hamburger' into the pan, the smell of the spices reminding me I haven't eaten in a few days. It doesn't take long for it to brown, the noodles finished boiling. I start slicing the cheese into the pot with the noodles, melting it best I can, adding some spices that smelt good as I go. I hear more voices join the others in the living room and start humming louder, shifting to a different genre of music as I go.

"What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes, if I had common surprise I'd cut myself or curl up and die!"

Adding the meat to the now cheesy noodles I fill my mouth start to water. God, I can't wait to chow down on this.

"What are you cooking, un?"

Jumping at how close the voice came from I turn my head to glare at the familiar blonde, another one I completely felt at ease with. What is wrong with me?

"Cheesy hamburger! It's going to be glorious~"

I give him a smug grin flicking the stove off, so I can search for a bowl. I see him lean down and give it a long sniff, curiosity filling his visible eye just like Kisame's did.

"Is this a normal dish in your village, un?"

Since when did Blondie get so noisy? Blinking at all of the normal questions coming from him I nod my head, eyeing his narrowed expression with suspicion, "Yeah… Do you want to try it?"

"Sure, un."

Little did I know, offering the blonde food included the rest of the members as well. I'm lucky I made such a big pot, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten a single bite.

"This is the shit, un!"

"Damn, what other kinds of food does your village have?"

It was almost funny at how normal they appeared to be at the moment. Even Itachi showed his face, taken a small bowl for himself. Shoving another bite into my mouth I shrug my shoulders, "I worked in a restaurant that specialized in breakfast food. Like pancakes and eggs and stuff. I was a waitress. I dealt with all the assholes," Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, and I were all seated at a table in between the kitchen and living room. It could almost count as a family dinner, if it weren't for the fact 9/10 of us were mass murderers. I look at the raven haired Uchiha, who I swear keeps giving me brief glances, and shovel another bite into my mouth. I'm sure he's wondering how much I know and whether I'm going to snitch or not. I send a small smile his way, knowing that we're going to have to talk eventually. I want to at least try to make him tell his brother. Even if I think Sasuke is a little bitch, he deserves to know the truth.

"Do you like it, Itachi-san?"

"Why the fuck does HE get a –san, un?"

"Because he's not a perverted bastard, that's why!"

"I'M NOT A PERVERTED BASTARD!"

"It's very good. Thank you, Taylor-san."

The fan girl screech that almost escaped me would have shook the building, "My village doesn't use honorifics so just call me Taylor."

"Hn."

"So, you know everything about us. Why don't you start spilling YOUR story," Kisame downs the rest of his water and slams the cup down onto the table, causing me to jump out of my skin. It's always JUST me. I'm gonna have to work on that too.

"Well… what do you wanna know?"

"Do you have ninja in your village?" Of course that's the first question. It's not like I can up and say ninja have been extinct for a good century or two…

"No, but we have soldiers. They're like ninja, but… less chakra based. They rely on technology. Like, we have these weapons called guns and they can shoot these burning metal pieces out faster than lightning-!"

We talked for hours after that. I told them anything and everything about my world that wouldn't give anything away, always changing the subject when my psychic powers were brought up. I told Deidara about the insane fireworks we blew into the sky on special holidays and Hidan about the suicide bombers and how serious they took their religion. I tried my hardest not to cry when I told him about my family, how my little sister was a complete demon and the many times my friends saved my life. Eventually Sasori and Kakuzu joined us as well, curious about the many other wonders my village had.

And that's how I became a TRUE member of the Akatsuki.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's funny. This is the story that's supposed to just be for fun, but I'm writing more on it than my other one. I don't mind it so much though. I'm actually enjoying this story A LOT! And knowing that some of you out there are enjoying it too boosts my confidence. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. It may not be much yet (fingers crossed) but it's something and I am SO greatful. :3  
>Sappy stuff aside, this chapter is kind of character development. I've been thinking about where to take this story and I have a vague idea now, but I've been asked if I'm going to pair Taylor with anyone. I wasn't planning on it, but now I think I'll let you guys decide.<br>If you have any suggestions or ideas that would be fun to put it please tell me, I promise I don't bite. :)**

"I'm going to kill that asshole."

It's been three days since my initial introduction to the Akatsuki. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened either, except for the massive bruise covering my throat from where Hidan and I had our disagreement. Wrapping a silky grey scarf around my neck to hide the confidence booster it'd give him, I lean back into the chair I'm sitting in.

It's almost been a week since I was yanked out of my universe and thrown into this one. Every day I interact with someone it becomes realer and realer to me. I'm stuck in the world of Naruto. It's hard to accept that I will never see my family or friends again. In the storylines and fanfictions it always appears to be a great adventure and fun times, but no one told me how empty you would become. No one went into depth of how difficult it is, having to start a whole new life from scratch. I've cry myself to sleep these past few nights, knowing I will never get to see my baby sister grow up. I will never meet my brother's first love, or have a girls' night out with the twins again. The ache in my chest burns with a longing for this to all just be a dream, even though I know it's not.

The memories of my past are the sweetest poison.

I wander into the living room, noticing how empty it is today. The other members must have went into town or are finally leaving for missions. Relief floods through me at that thought. I don't want any of them to see how weak I truly am. Tears begin to prickle at the corner of my eyes, a longing to hold my little sister so strong it shakes my spine. Her birthday would have passed by now, my useless mother probably forgetting, she never remembered our birthdays. I bet she didn't even get a birthday cake.

"Damn it," I grit my teeth, fist slamming into the back of the couch. It's not fair. I've always wanted a new life, a new opportunity to start over with a clean slate, so why am I so stuck in the past. I can see her round hazel eyes widening with excitement when she wakes up that morning, knowing her 'sissy' would be the first to call. Knowing that her 'big sissy' would be there for her, even when their own mother isn't. There was a present wrapped tightly in my old room, labeled 'Demon'. I bought the movie, Frozen, just for her, knowing how much she adored the movie. I'm the one who took her to see it after all.

"_Sissy, sissy!"_

_Laughter fills my ears when I jump out of the car, bracing myself for the impact of an eight year old tornado. Lexie had enough energy to power the whole town. Familiar blonde hair pounces into view and I don't fight the warming smile that spreads over my lips when I feel her long limbs wrap around me. Today was my only day off, so I decided to spend it with my two favorite siblings in the whole world. In the background I see Gabriel shrug out of the house, a grin stretch across his face when he sees my tongue sticking out at him._

"_Hey sissy," I wrap my arms around my eleven year old brother and rub my cheek against his, cooing about how much I missed him and how handsome he got while I was away._

"_You were gone for four days, sissy… get off of meeeee," chuckling as he begins to struggle from my grip I let him go and twirl my keys around._

"_Yosh! Are we ready for the super awesome surprise your BEST sister in the entire world has planned today?"_

"_Make sure they're back before dark, so they can get ready for school."_

_My mood darkens instantly at the sound of that voice. Turning around I glance at the woman standing in the doorway of their trailer, eyes narrowing at the sickly sweet expression on her face. My mother and I stopped getting along years ago and the minute I turned eighteen I left. I moved in with friends and continued to move, refusing to return to the woman who put me through hell and back multiple times. If I had a stable home I'd take these two away from her in an instant._

"_I'll have them back when my surprise is over."_

_Irritation washes over her face when she registers the defiance in my voice, but I usher the kids into the car before she can retort. I won't stoop to her level of ignorance and bicker over nothing, especially not in front of the kids._

"_So, where are we going? Huh? HUH?"_

"_Calm your britches, brat. We've got to hurry, the movie starts in ten minutes," I almost swerve at the screech of joy I hear coming from the back of the seat._

"_FROZEN! FROZEN! FROZEN!"_

My teeth grind together as I force the strangled noise back down. This new life is filled with opportunities, adventure, and danger; it's exactly how I've always imagined. Yet, I can't help but I want my little sister… The monsters lurking in our home will be able to snatch her up without me…

"Taylor-san?"

My body jolts into the air at the sudden sound of Itachi's voice, cursing my inability to sense anything I wipe furiously at my eyes, "I told you to just call me Taylor, Itachi-san."

"Hn. Is everything alright?"

I peek through my clenched fists and see the man in front of me that truly knows how I feel. He slaughtered his entire clan to protect his baby brother and here I am crying over spilt milk. No. It's not spilt milk, no matter how I look at it. She's in danger and there is nothing I can do to help anymore. I'll have to put my trust in our brother to protect her now.

A sigh leaves my lips and I nod my head, crossing my arms across my chest. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know why he's here. Ever since I showed up I've gotten an uneasy chill every time we're in the same room. He watches me carefully. He wants to know how much I know and if the clenched jaw is anything to go by his sharingan doesn't work on me.

I found that out the day after I was inducted. Being from another universe, I have chakra, but it's an entirely different species of chakra. While their chakra runs through their system like nerves, mine is similar to a cloud. I guess it would be safe to call it my aura. Pein explained it much better, but basically since my chakra is clouded around me, theirs won't work on me. Almost like a force field. At least until they figure it out. I'm sure Obito doesn't like the fact he can't pick my brain without asking me. That's also why I think they haven't interrogated me yet. He wants to find a way around my chakra, my energy. It'd be much simpler then me reciting everything as we go. I haven't decided what I plan to do with that yet… Knowing the future is so… complicated.

"I was thinking about my little sister actually… It's hard to accept. Knowing I'll never see her again," taking a few steps towards the stoic Uchiha I raise an eyebrow, wondering how we're going to get this out of the way without the walls hearing. Obviously understanding my expression he turns his back to me and begins walking down the hallway, not bothering to see if I follow him. I know that's what he wants though, so quickening my pace to match his, we make our way to a room I've never been to before, two doors down from my own, actually. It looks like mine too, except the walls are black. It's just as undecorated, simple bed sheets and a bed side table sitting neatly in the corner. It's missing the window I have, but it has a small round table that I don't have. There's documents and papers stacked neatly.

I'm in Itachi Uchiha's room. Holy shit.

My breathing changes and I swallow whatever noise that was about to sound, "Is it safe in here?"

"I learned a long time ago that the walls have ears. My room is coated with a thick genjutsu I've layered since the day I arrived, not even Zetsu can infiltrate it."

Impressed by his resourcefulness I grin like the Cheshire cat, thrilled by how smart he is. It seems Kishimoto wasn't bluffing when he created this masterpiece, "That's really cool," inching to a chair along the wall I sit down and take a deep breath, ready to get this off of my chest.

It's now or never, "Alright. I know what you want and the answer is everything. I know everything about you. The massacre, Sasuke, your illness, Shisui… Danzo, Everything."

His red eyes start to swirl and I feel fear prickle at the corner of my mind. I glance down, the sheer intimidation he's emitting causing me to shiver. Itachi is probably the one person in this entire world that I can trust fully with my information. That being said, it's only natural for him to feel so strongly about a nobody-girl knowing all of his darkest secrets.

"How?"

He steps even closer to me, closing the space between us further until I can feel his breath on my face. My cheeks heats up drastically and I have to turn away to answer him, "I-I'm from a different universe. T-Tobi and Pein were experimenting with the genjutsu and managed to snatch me… It was just coincidence that I was a hardcore fan. In my world, your life, well mostly Naruto's, is a story… A rather famous one, actually," I feel his face shift into surprise, the first expression I've actually seen on his person this entire time. His eyebrows knit together and his mouth turns down. Why is that so surprising?

"Why are you telling me all of this so willingly? I'm sure Tobi has threatened your life. It's very possible I was sent to test your loyalty… you would have failed miserably," his hand wraps around my neck, exactly where the bruises from before are. Why do all of these hardheaded men go for my throat? They can't point a kunai at my heart or something? I twist backwards, taking a deep breath, in case he decides to tighten his grip.

"Because I know where YOUR loyalty lies and I trust you. You're the ONLY person I can trust in this world with the truth… Konoha would use my information to better themselves and the Akatsuki… well… you know. I'm just an overweight, clumsy waitress from North Carolina, but I can't just… stand around while everyone gets themselves killed!"

It's true. Even if none of these people know who I am, I know who THEY are. I've watched most of them grow up, I've seen the hardships they face, and I know what heartache lies ahead. I don't want Deidara or Itachi to die. I want Sasuke to stop being a fucktard and go back to Konoha with his brother. There is so much I can do and not trying is condemning them to the dark future that's already been set out. I know, very well, that I may not even dent this twisted universe, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't TRY.

"What a strange woman," I growl in frustration when his face becomes a blank slate again. This is why I hate Uchiha's. Itachi was the only one I could tolerate; excluding Shisui, of course, "Someone will notice your absence. You should go."

"WHAT?!"

I just told him the most important piece of information I have. I revealed my darkest secret to a stranger, and he wants me to leave?! I know the freaking future for God's sake! Why is he going to send me away when we could start planni—Oh.

Talking about it now would be pointless, not to mention the events I know of won't start happening until AFTER Naruto returns from his training… and I have no clue when that is, but I know someone who does. Eyeing Itachi a bit apprehensively I lean forward and lower my voice, "No one can hear us right?"  
>Taking his immovable expression as a 'Yes' I lower my voice even further, nervous about asking the question in the first place, "Is Naruto still training with Jiraya..?"<p>

Once again I am greeted with a hint of surprise in his black eyes. I bite my lip anxiously, knowing he knows the answer to my question, but wondering if he would trust me enough to spill the beans; even if I already know the beans.

"Yes. They have about six months before he will return," sighing in relief at his answer I relax into the back of the chair, nodding my head. I could work with six months. Six months until Sasori's death. Six months until Gaara's extraction. Six months to get stronger, at least physically.

"Alright. Now I need to talk to Leader-sama."

I will survive this and I will help them. As my sunshine beauty would say; Believe it!

**Taylor feels guilty because of what's happened back home, but she's going to have to let go if she plans on helping anybody. This is kind of her way of putting it to the side, to deal with at a later date. You guys will find out what I'm talking about in a few chapters.**


	7. Chapter 6 and a half

"Wake up, un!"  
>I blink into the darkness of my room, glaring at the loud whisper forcing me out of my beautiful dreams. The sun isn't shining through the little window I have, so why is he waking me up?<br>I stretch my back upwards, popping all my muscles into the right spots before sitting up and glaring at the silhouette of the bomber, "What do you want?"  
>"The guys are going to a bar for drinks. Get ready, in."<br>Get ready..?  
>Confusion turned into excitement as I realize they're going to sneak me out of the base, so I can have some fun. What kind of bar are we going to..?<br>It doesn't matter! I run around my room as quietly as I can, throwing on a long slimming black skirt and a light blue ruffle v-neck shirt, brushing the knots in my long hair.  
>"Okay I'm ready, let's go..!"<p>

It was as amazing as I'd thought it would be. Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, and Kakuzu were crowded around me drinking shot after shot, laughing at jokes one would tell. Except Kakuzu. He just sat quietly commenting on how obnoxious the louder ones were acting to Itachi. I sat in the middle, sipping out of some drink Hidan shoved into my hand. The room started to get fuzzy a while ago, but now I could hardly stay upright. Whatever was in that drink was stronger than the rest of the drinks I'd had that night, because I am NOT a light weight drinker.  
>"Ahehehe Dei. Dei! You have something in your hair," reaching across Kisame I brush the unknown object out of his hair, bursting out into a giggling fit at how wide his eyes get when I touch him, "Calm down, sissy boy! I didn't hurt your precious locks~"<br>Leaning against the rather large man beside me I start giggling again, rubbing my cheek into his arm, grinning at the uncomfortable grunt I hear, "Kisameeee~ You have gills, so that means you can breathe underwater right? It never specified in the man-"  
>"HEY SHITHOLES! I fucking dare one of you pansy asses to go sing on the fuckin stage," interrupted by Hidan's foul language I let out a relieved sigh. That little tidbit of information was on need-to-know basis and Pein didn't want them to know. Pouting inwardly at my lack of self-control I pick up where the conversation left off.<br>"No fucking way, un. You do it."  
>"Oh come on Deidara, I bet you've got some GREAT lungs," Kisame grins wickedly at the red faced blonde raising his glass in a roasting manner.<br>"Why don't you do it then, un?"  
>That's right... This is a karaoke bar, that's why I felt so at ease. It's the first time I've heard music since I got here. Back in high school I was really into musical theatre, my chorus teacher always said, 'You're going places, Taylor.'<br>'You're voice is more powerful than theirs, you've got to control it.'  
>'Let the emotion drive you.'<br>Singing is one of the few talents I actually have, and so in my muddled state of mind I slam my empty glass down and stand up.  
>"I'm not into the si-whoa... Where are you going, Taylor?"<br>"I-I'm going to sing, since the rest of you are pansies!"  
>"Ha! Bitch you can't even stand up straight, how the fuck are you gonna sing?"<br>"Fucking watch me, Jashin bastard," shuffling around the boys I wobble forward, hearing Hidan catcall from the booth. I'll show that obnoxious piece of shit. I see a man standing off to the side with a clip board and make my way over to him, a shy smile set on my face.  
>"U-umm... Is this where I sign up to sing?"<br>I see him turn his nose up at me, his beady eyes sizing me up. I almost growl at the sneer that appears on his fat face, "You sure you wanna go up there?"  
>I could see it in his eyes. Once again, my unattractive body gets me underestimated. It's not like I'm hideously disfigured, so why do people view me as if I am?<br>"Yes actually. You see, my friends, those lovely gentlemen over there," pointing back to the table with my teammates I slip a sickly sweet smile onto my lips, "want me to sing them a song. So you don't mind, I'm going to take this mic."  
>Inwardly squealing with delight at how pale he gets the moment he sees who I'm with I jerk the mic out of his pocket and give him a mocking bow. I hear Kisame holler something to me, but I'm not paying attention to him, getting myself into character before entering the stage. This is what I'm good at.<br>~third person~  
>It takes the blonde girl several minutes to get to the stage. The group of men she accompanied here all watch her go, making sure no one approaches her or that she doesn't hurt herself. Speaking for the first time tonight, Itachi shifts his gaze to the man standing off to the side of the stage, "He's going to give her problems."<br>"Don't underestimate that girl. She seems rather resourceful," Kakuzu raises his glass, sipping it generously as he watches their newest member begin speaking to the fat man in charge of the karaoke. If what he's been seeing is true, then the only girls he's been letting up have had to bribe him. The way his nose turns up at her sloppy request makes it obvious. Her body type is not to his personal liking. Deidara growls darkly, watching with a seething eye as he turns her away, "That man is disgusting, un. I think I'm going to-"  
>He doesn't get to finish his sentence because Taylor raises her arm and points straight at them, a smile on her face that screams promises of death. The manager shifts his gaze over to them and Hidan flips him off, laughing his head off.<br>"The fucking bitch used us as bargaining chips!"  
>"Hn," it seems her resourcefulness even amused the stoic Uchiha.<br>Kisame chuckles, raising his voice above the crowd, "Go get em, tiger!"  
>It takes several more minutes before the girl makes it onto the stage, her expression completely blank as she shuffles to the front of the stage. Her hair is parted on either shoulder and her eyes sharpen. Not once meeting their gaze, she lowers her head, bending forward just a bit before opening her mouth widely.<p>

What came next sent was so unexpected that Hidan spit his drink all over the floor. The open sound started pouring out of Taylor's mouth it was hypnotizing. The song is unfamiliar to this world, but she knew the words well. She had to perform it for a theater class once.

"Hoooooo whoooooaaaaaa…. EHHHHHH EYEHH YEAHHHHH… WHOOOOOAAAOOOAAA OOOOHHHHHH YEAAHH YEAH YEAHH! I need a… tough lover, yeah eyeah! I need a... a tough lover, WOOOOHOOOO! I need a… a tough lover, yeah eyeah. A tough lover. Yeeeeahh yeeeah, and when he kisses me… I get that THRILL when he do the wiggle I won't keep still… I want a tough lover," just as her voice broke through the stunned crowd Taylor begins stepping down the stage, taking moments to shake her body as the song progresses. Not paying any mind to the men sitting at the back corner staring with jaws open, she gives everyone the show of a life time. This is what she's good at and there is no sense in giving a half-ass performance, her teachers would skin her rear if she didn't perform to the best of her ability. Burlesque has always been a favorite movie of hers and back in high school she got the chance to perform 'Tough Lover' for her final. Her voice itself isn't identical to the goddess herself, but Taylor has strong vocals, the grit behind her voice having a much higher tone. Grinning as the end of the song gets close, she approaches her table of criminals, slowing the song down considerably. The alcohol making the girl brave, she swings her hips around Hidan, grinning devilishly as her mouth widens to hit the high notes. Twirling around Taylor snatches the straw hat off of Itachi's head and swings it down, ending her note leaning against the table.

"A tough lover. Uh huh!"

**~Back to Tay~**

I heave a deep breath in, feeling quite pleased with myself and all of the applause going around the room. Getting off of the table I take a step forward and bow, my equilibrium still off considerably from the liquor, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"What the FUCK was that?!"

"I knew you had a big mouth, but DAMN! That was insane, un!"

I giggle stupidly at the compliments. I've never been good at taking praise, it's a flaw my chorus instructor insisted I fix. Rubbing the back of my head nervously I shrug my shoulders and look the other way, a dark red shading my face, "I-it wasn't THAT good. I was a singer back in my home. I did it for fun, just a hobby I happened to be decent at…"

"Don't be so modest, Taylor. That was incredible. I have never heard a voice so strong," Itachi holds his hand out for the hat I snatched in my temporary high, not even blinking at the compliment I receive. Apparently I'm not the only one surprised by his words, considering Kisame is giving him a look of disbelief. The only one not phased in the slightest is Kakuzu, but he has a calculating look in his eyes that makes me nervous to think about. What could he be adding up in his head at a time like this?

"Tell me, Taylor. Have you ever considered singing for profit?"

I should have known.

"No… that would defeat the purpose of a hobby," whatever Hidan gave me is making me bold. I feel my gaze shift to his without flinching. I know in the back of my mind I won't win this fight with my life. Kakuzu takes his money more serious than his own life. So, after a long stare down I consent, wobbling in front of Deidara and Hidan in order to get back in my spot next to Kisame, "But I will. If you think it'll be good for the team."

"You will make the organization a fortune."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Running around the room belching one of my favorite songs is exhausting. Especially if your mind is already fuddled by alcohol. I feel my eyes start to droop and a yawn escapes my mouth.

"Can someone take me home? I'm sleepy," I bury my face into Kisame's arm to emphasize exactly how tired I am. I don't pay attention to a few voices start groaning, I could see a new adventure waiting just over my conscious and who am I to keep it waiting?

Kakuzu can wait until tomorrow to start making profit.

**Double update! This isn't a full chapter. Like I said before, this story was originally for fun, but I thought I could work with this. Now Taylor isn't completely useless to the Akatsuki. She will make ALL THE MONEY! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! No but seriously. Her voice isn't like Christina's. The only resemblance is how strong she can sing. Her voice is higher than Christina's and she has a reverberating grit behind it. **


End file.
